1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an integrated circuit device for processing signals and an image processing apparatus having the same, and more particularly to an integrated circuit device for processing analog and digital television signals and an image processing apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, such as a television, a set-top box, or the like, receives and processes a broadcasting signal to output an image and a sound. The image processing apparatus includes signal processing components, such as a demodulator, a decoder, etc., to process the broadcasting signal. The signal processing components may be achieved by at least one integrated circuit (IC) device, called an IC chip.
In designing the integrated circuit device for processing the broadcasting signal, several considerations are taken into account.
For example, the integrated circuit device should support various broadcasting methods. In the case of analog television broadcasting, there are broadcasting methods such as National Television System Committee (NTSC), Phase Alternating Line (PAL), Sequential Couleur Avec Memoire (SECAM), etc. In the case of digital television broadcasting, there are broadcasting standards such as 8-level Vestigial Sideband (8VSB), Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T), Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting-Terrestrial Handheld (DMB-TH), etc. To support such various broadcasting methods, the integrated circuit device must be designed to process corresponding signals accordingly.
Furthermore, reducing the cost of the integrated circuit device is a design consideration. Costs can be reduced by decreasing the number of integrated circuit devices in the image processing apparatus. For example, various signal processing functions may be embedded in a single integrated circuit device.
However, the above considerations conflict with each other, thus, it is difficult to design an integrated circuit device satisfying both considerations.
Further, if two or more integrated circuit devices are provided in the image processing apparatus, they have to be designed to effectively interface with each other.